gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 1
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 1 is the first volume of the official spin-off series of same name. The first volume is set around a period between Episode 4 and Episode 10. Chapter 1 - Operation: More Rabu Rabu! Plot Summary While washing the tanks, Miho gets soaked by Yukari and catches a cold. She is missed at school the next day, the other teams send her their best wishes, with the notable exception of Momo, who is less than sympathetic. Anglerfish Team visits Miho's home to tend to her, bringing gifts and words of encouragement from the other members of the Sensha-dō club, few of which turn out to actually be of use. Saori does her best in taking care of Miho, as well as pushing aside the others, whose good intentions are getting in the way as opposed to helping. Rested and recovered, Miho returns to school the next day. By contrast, Momo Kawashima has been struck down by a terrible cold and is notably absent. Characters Appearing *Miho Nishizumi *Saori Takebe *Yukari Akiyama *Hana Isuzu *Mako Reizei *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama *Erwin *Caesar *Saemonza *Oryou *Noriko Isobe *Akebi Sasaki *Taeko Kondou *Shinobu Kawanishi *Azusa Sawa *Aya Oono *Karina Sakaguchi *Yuuki Utsugi *Saki Maruyama *Ayumi Yamagou Chapter 2 - It's Pravda! Plot Summary Amidst daily life at Pravda, Katyusha wanders into Nonna's room and discovers a book lying on her desk titled 'Katyusha Diary'. She is interrupted by Nonna's arrival before she has a chance to open it, and thus leaves. As the day goes on, however, she is mentally taunted by the prospects of what might be written inside. After accidentally hurting Nonna, Katyusha becomes convinced that the Katyusha Diary is a grudge record of every reason Nonna has to be angry with Katyusha. However, Nonna's continued amiability towards Katyusha has her reconsider. Katyusha remembers the first time that Nonna lifted her onto her shoulders, and concludes that since the two of them have a strong friendship, Nonna would not have written bad things inside. Katyusha thus goes to take a look inside the Katyusha Diary, but to her surprise it is completely empty. It is revealed that Nonna had replaced the book on her desk with a lookalike, to fool Katyusha into believing that the diary was merely a blank workbook. The real diary has moved to a secure location, away from prying eyes. Characters Appearing * Katyusha * Nonna * Nina * Alina * Darjeeling Chapter 3 - Summer in Ooarai! Plot Summary After lots of hard work riding tanks and riding each other, the Sensha-dō club visit the pool for a midsummer-sports test. The terms of usage for the pool are that the club has to clean it first, a fact that was unfortunately missed by Duck Team, who dived in without bothering to check if it was filled with water. Rabbit Team slips on the wet floor while running and wipe out, taking Miho with them. Anteater Team immediately overheat from their first sun-exposure in years, ending up passed out alongside Mako, who is already dozing. Hana, arranges the weeds in the pool into an Ikebana arrangement, which Yukari takes great pleasure in tearing to pieces. Hippo Team engages in a battle with water guns and broomsticks, which inflicts a knockout blow on Momo when she tries to get in between. Midoriko Sono, furious at the lack of progress, kicks the Sensha-dō members out of the pool, and summons the might of the hundreds-strong Public Morals Committee, all of whom look like they're her relatives. They take over the job and get the pool cleaned within minutes. Meanwhile, the girls from the Automotive Club, conducting the final repairs on the tanks, encounter Alisa, who has snuck into Ooarai in disguise. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Katyusha * Nonna * Alisa Chapter 4 - More Summer in Ooarai! Plot Summary Leopon Team drags the poorly disguised Alisa to the pool with them, where she is forced to join in on the game they are playing, which is a cavalry battle tournament. The student council, fully aware that Alisa is a spy, coerce her into playing on their team. Duck Team cripples Rabbit Team, but are disqualified due to foul play. Anteater Team are still incapacitated by the heat, while Hippo Team enter the battle in a suit of full metal armour, and thus knock each other out from being too top heavy. Anglerfish Team defeat the representatives of the Morals Committee, and face both Leopon and Turtle Teams for the grand final. The two second-year teams gang up on the student council, and in the process knock off Alisa's disguise. Alisa panics and faints, and the Ooarai students promptly take her as a POW. Kay and Naomi are hence invited over to come pick her up, although the two completely ignore Alisa and join in on the fun and games with Ooarai. Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Noriko Isobe * Akebi Sasaki * Taeko Kondou * Shinobu Kawanishi * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Midoriko Sono * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Nekonya * Momoga * Piyotan * Satoko Nakajima * Hoshino * Tsuchiya * Suzuki * Alisa * Kay * Naomi Chapter 5 - It's St. Gloriana's Teatime! Plot Summary In the quote-filled romantic atmosphere of St. Gloriana, Darjeeling gets influenced by a certain love novel and tries to replicate the scene. She dresses up as a maid and invites Orange Pekoe and Assam over to be served. Unfortunately, Darjeeling's home cooking, horrendous beyond compare, soon leaves both Pekoe and Assam close to insensate after only a single serving. Darjeeling then reveals that she wishes to extend her maid services to the girls from Ooarai, and has already invited Anglerfish Team, who arrive at that very moment. As Darjeeling's terrible cooking is killing the mood, Orange Pekoe and Assam both take up maid aprons themselves, and save the party by serving up an excellent high tea (and pushing Darjeeling's creations well out of the way). The tea party is a huge success, although Darjeeling gives Anglerfish Team a parting gift as they're leaving. The gift turns out to be Darjeeling's special homemade jellied eel; a specimen of such horrendous emetic repugnance that it instantly immobilises the Panzer IV. Characters Appearing * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Assam * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Hana Isuzu * Yukari Akiyama * Mako Reizei Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: * Panzer Nails * Cute * The Faces Oryou Makes * Ooarai Cats * Genius Tank Driver * It's an Act! * One-Sided * Recruitement! * The Prudence of a Female History Buff * Secret Hero * Her First Time * Daily Routine * Not Even Half * Bungee Characters Appearing *Miho Nishizumi *Saori Takebe *Hana Isuzu *Mako Reizei *Yukari Akiyama *Erwin *Oryou *Saemonza *Taeko Kondou *Akebi Sasaki *Shinobu Kawanishi *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama *Tsuchiya *Azusa Sawa *Aya Oono *Saki Maruyama *Karina Sakaguchi *Ayumi Yamagou *Yuuki Utsugi *Momoga *Moyoko Gotou *Katyusha *Nonna Omake 2 - It's the Melancholy of Nina! Plot Summary Nina is summoned to a meeting by Katyusha, and reports to an interrogation room, where Katyusha and Nonna are waiting. Nina is handed a photograph of an Ooarai student. Nina recognises her as the upperclassman who gave her some hot cocoa during the ceasefire in the semi-final match against Ooarai. The penny drops, and Nina is soon cowering under the death glares of Katyusha and Nonna. Just as Katyusha is preparing to administer the most gruesome purge she can imagine, Nina sees Nonna give her a signal. Katyusha is stopped mid-sentence when she sees that Nina has ducked low below shoulder height, hence making herself shorter than Katyusha. Ecstatic at being the taller than somebody else in the school, Katyusha gives her a full pardon and lets her go with only a parting warning to watch out for spies. Nina breathes a sigh of relief and makes to leave, but is stopped. She thus resumes sweating in fear as she realizes that, Katyusha aside, vice-commander Nonna is not finished with her yet. Characters Appearing *Katyusha *Nonna *Nina *Alina *Yukari Akiyama (on photo & flashback) *Erwin (on flashback) Trivia *The students from the Public Morals Committee continue to wear armbands with their swimsuits. *Chapter 5 includes parodies of the fable, The Honest Woodcutter, but with gold and silver versions of the St. Gloriana members instead of axes. *The events of Omake 1 are calling back to OVA 5. The title of the omake is likely a shout-out to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Gallery Miho-st-gloriana-tank-and-horse.jpg|Miho and the girls from St. Gloriana. Miho-funeral.jpg|Miho's funeral. Servant-darjeeling.jpg|Darjeeling dressed as a maid. Katyusha-diary.jpg|The Katyusha Diary. Category:MLLSD Volumes Category:Manga